Housesitting
by madasarabbit
Summary: While Booth is away in Chicago for a case, Brennan volunteers to house sit. Just a short little oneshot, created for my own amusement. Rated for very very mild language. R R please!


Hey everyone. I haven't written anything I felt like posting for a long time, so I decided to do a short little thing today in a fit of boredom. As always, feedback is majorly appreciated!

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey, Booth."

"Bones?"

"Of course it is. Who else would it be?"

"...Nobody. So... what's up?"

"Well, I'm house-sitting for you, and I found-"

"What?"

"House-sitting. Because you're in Chicago. Are you okay?"

"No, I meant...sorry, go on."

"Well, I was going through your desk drawers, and I found-"

"You were going through my desk drawers? What the hell, Bones!"

"Would you please let me finish?"

"Fine. Go on. But please don't go through my stuff. Geez, a little privacy wouldn't hurt."

"Hey, you're the one who asked my to come by to check up on things. And feed that stupid house plant."

"It was a gift from my aunt!"

"Yeah, well I don't see why you kep watering it if you are hardly around."

"Do I detect a hint of pinng?"

"No. Annoyance."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"You already said that, Both."

"So?"

A sigh.

"Well anyway, I was looking for a post-it-"

"Why were you looking for a post-it?"

"Booth! Stop interrupting! Jesus christ!"

"Kindly don't swear like that around me, Bones."

"A, I'm nowhere near you, technically, and B, you speak that way just as much as I do!"

A sigh from the other line.

"Forget it, Bones. My God."

"There it is!"

"I said drop it, okay? What is so important?"

"What?"

"What did you find that was so important that you had to bother me for?"

"You know what? I'm sorry for _bothering _you. Promise it won't happen again. By the way, your rent is overdue."

_Click._

Booth sat for a second staring at his phone. Yep, screen read CALL ENDED.

Great.

He had half a mind to call back and apologize- for what exactly, he wasn't sure, but still- when the phone in his hand leaped with a buzz and a chirp.

"Bones?"

"Booth? It's Johnsom. How's the stakeout going?"

"Oh, Agent Johnsom. It's fine. Boring, really. The dealer hasn't even left the alleyway. How much longer should I stay before giving up?"

"Hm. Hour and a half should do it. Want me to start filling out the paperwork?"

"Yep. I doubt this loser's even part of the ring anyway."

"Don't worry Booth, we'll get them soon. They can't keep us out here for much longer, anyway."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I heard a rumor Cullen wants to pull a bunch of us back once the investigation hits the four month mark."

"Awesome. Oh hey, I think someone's goin in. Don't start with the red tape quite yet."

"Sure. Good luck."

"Yep."

_Click_.

**BBBBB**

"You know what? I'm sorry for _bothering _you. Promise it won't happen again. By the way, your rent is overdue."

Brennan hit the tiny red END button on her phone in annoyance. She'd call back later to sort it out. He'd apologize, anyway.

As she stood up to go get the watering can from the kitchen, a small red frame caught her attention. It was in a short line of photo frames, right in the middle. The first blue one held a picture of Parker and Booth, taken maybe a year earlier eariler. Booth was hoisting Parker up to his favorite carousel horse in the park. The next frame was a family photo, filled with maybe 15 people each holding a mild resemblance to her partner.

Then the red frame. It was the two of them, taken a few months ago- probably by one of their friends from the lab messing around with a camera- at the diner. Neither were aware of photographer, and were both grinning like idiots laughing at something off-camera. _Sweets being an idiot_, she remembered. Smiling faintly at the picture, she realized how happy they both looked.

She briefly considered taking the picture to scan at home, but decided not to. She wasn't sure why, but it seemed like something Booth liked having to himself.

Looking away, Brennan stood up and started toward the kitchen. She had almost forgotten to water that damned houseplant.

* * *

Comments? Questions? Compliments? Death threats? I'd love to hear 'em all, people.


End file.
